


Sweetheart

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [4]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gym Sex, Lance Tucker Being An Asshole, Public Blow Jobs, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Sweetheart, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Lance Tucker loves the word 'sweetheart' and he's cocky about it.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'sweetheart'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Lance Tucker is far too cocky for his own good, I love to hate him as much as I hate to love him.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

Lance glances over his shoulder, blue eyes twinkling and a smirk that speaks of sex, charm, rock and roll. Sweetheart. The word rolls off his tongue in a drawl. Deep baritone. Sensually thick. Smooth husk. It’s erotic, beautiful even, how his pink lips wrap around the word. Sweetheart. And God, it’s maddening how it turns you on so much you hate it.

“Are you gonna stare at me all day, sweetheart?”

You jut your chin out as you stroll over. With little excuse to offer, you opt for a teasing comment.

“There’s prettier things to look at than you, Tucker.”

“Please, sweetheart, I’m the fucking God of gymnastics,” he winks, tossing his track jacket aside. “You’re talking to fucking Zeus.”

And as if to prove a point, he raises a cloud of chalk dust. White that settles on the Valentine’s decorations hanging about. A perfect leap up and his hands curve over the uneven bars. The hem of his fitted polo lifts, a glimpse of red and blue just visible. An idea. Filthy and utterly dirty. Arousing and devious.

Lance gasps as your fingers curl over the waistband of his track pants. Strong arms tremble, muscles strain and he chuckles darkly as you pull his pants down enough to free his cock. Half-hard, long, thick, begging for attention.

“You don’t mind, do you,  _ sweetheart _ ?” You ask innocently. “I’ve always gone for gold myself.”

“Sweetheart, all you gotta do-  _ fuck _ !”

Lance groans lewdly, desperately hanging on as you wrap your fingers around his cock, stroking him as you nip at the ridiculous tattoo. He twitches, the muscles of his abdomen stretched taut, grunting lewdly until he’s leaking over your hand.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he whines, sharp jaw clenched right. “You better use that pretty mouth or-  _ fuck _ !”

A hum as you wrap your lips around his tip, tongue teasing the ridge enough to make him swear as he almost loses his grip on the bar. It’s unbearably arousing, anyone could walk in and see you. The class close to finished in the studio and here you are, Lance’s cock heavy and velvety in your mouth while he hangs from the uneven bars. A hand cups his balls, rolling them between your fingers as you bob your head, run your tongue over a vein on the underside, letting his cock hit the back of your throat and he comes embarrassingly soon. Lips parted, only a restrained gasp escaping as he spills down your throat.

Lance watches with a pleasure slack mouth as you lick a drop from the corner of your lips. A raise of your eyebrow and your heart hammering in your chest.

“Hm, that was bronze at the very most,” you muse, tucking him back into his pants. “ _ Sweetheart _ .”

“Get in my office,” he gruffs, sweat slicking his skin. “I’ll give you the fucking gold. Bronze my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
